


Only You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Izzy didn't even know what he was supposed to be doing, but Steven was holding him tightly and they were - moving, side to side, slow and sweet, and it was so unlike their usual situations that it felt like Izzy had stepped into a whole new alternate reality.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Only You

Izzy didn't even know what he was supposed to be doing, but Steven was holding him tightly and they were - _moving,_ side to side, slow and sweet, and it was so unlike their usual situations that it felt like Izzy had stepped into a whole new alternate reality. 

"What are we doing?" Izzy whispered, feeling terrified and nauseous and dizzy, unsure of what he was doing, if the steps were right, if he was about to pass out from pure anxiety. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was about to rip out from his chest, and Izzy's breathing sounded like harsh gasps for air. 

Steven looked unusually pleased with himself. "We're dancing." He answered, like it was the most normal thing ever, like they weren't two drug-addled rockstars dancing like people ripped straight from a romance movie. "My mom taught me how to waltz when I was a kid." 

"I don't know how to dance." Izzy said. 

"Really?" Steven sounded perplexed. "But you're doing great." 

Maybe, maybe not, Izzy didn't know, but he'd never danced before and his steps were heavy and clumsy, and Steven was trying his best but it all felt way too weird. Izzy didn't like being close to people - didn't like touching people, even if that person was Steven, and the sudden warmth was freaking him out. 

"No, I'm not." Izzy tried to pull away, but he was too weak and it was only half-hearted, because Steven was smiling so nicely and it was hard to resist, it really was. 

"Calm down." Steven soothed. "Just dance with me." He was stroking Izzy's hair now, and his touch felt so gentle. 

Izzy buried his face in Steven's neck, trying to calm himself down. It did feel nice, in a strange sort of way. And it wasn't like they got to do stuff like this a lot, anyways. "Okay." He agreed, smiling a little bit despite the raging anxiety, and it was worth it, really, when Steven grinned in response. 


End file.
